Tales Of A Dead Man
by HelloImAMockingjay
Summary: After the war, the Dead Men split;they go their own separate ways, travelling the world, living the life of adventure, or perfecting their magic. However, things aren't always that easy,there will always be revenge seekers, and in the Dead Men's case, the revenge seeker is a not so dead Mevolent. Will the eight ex Dead Men push their petty arguments and differences away to fight?
1. Chapter 1

**A.N: So for this chapter, I had to read a few other Dead Men fanfictions, so I could get a rough idea on how others think Larrikin and Hopeless were like. But I like what I've got, I hope you do to!**

**This is kind of a chapter, more like an introduction, to give you an idea of how I see the Dead Men, I will not be mentioning Corrival Deuce in this, because although he was a member, he didn't go on the missions with them.**

**I do not own Skulduggery Pleasant, and enjoy! Don't forget to review!**

Chapter 1- Meet the Dead Men

**Skulduggery Pleasant- **He has a dry sense of humour; he is the kind of 'person' that cracks jokes while magic bound in the enemies' hideout. He's the detective, always asking questions, I guess you could call him nosey, but he's just doing his job. One day he was kidnapped, tortured, killed, and then bought back to life again, it all sounds very cliché, but it really isn't. He has a secret, I 'm afraid I cannot tell you what, but it is a bad one.

**Ghastly Bespoke**- Ghastly is the somewhat arty one, he is now a tailor. He has scars, deep scars that cake his face and body. He says he is the ugly one. As true as people say that is, he is a lover, he falls fast and easy. He is just like his parents, strong and ambitious.

**Erskine Ravel-** Let's just say he is a womaniser. Melting hearts everywhere he goes, he could get any woman he wanted, and that is exactly what he does. Right now, he is in Paris, with one of his many 'female companions'. He was Corrival Deuces head soldier, his favourite. He is always everybody's favourite. Also, he enjoys spending money too much.

**Dexter Vex- **He is an adventurer. He travels the world, meeting new people. That's the thing about Dexter Vex, he's a people person, never liked being alone, thanks to a pretty unfortunate childhood. He is kind and friendly, he cares for people, and he is just different.

**Anton Shudder- **He is quite, kept away, he shuts people out to easily. He doesn't like staying in the same place for too long, which is why he has the midnight hotel. He has what you might call 'anger issues', so his gist lets his anger out. Sort of.

**Larrikin-** Larrikin is a joker, a born comedian, always keeping his friends smiling, except Anton, but he made him smile once, so that must count? He's a good man, he would die for his friends, take a bullet for them. He was the first person Corrival Deuce recruited to be part of the Dead Men, and he'll be the first again.

**Hopeless- **Turns out he's not so hopeless after all. He is a bone breaker, he is deadly, and he can kill with just one touch. He is the secret keeper though. Corrival trusted him too much, he was tortured for hours on end by the opposing team trying to get information out of him, but he's strong, he didn't crack.

**Saracen Rue- **He and Ghastly didn't get off to a good start. There was always competition between them, but soon they learnt to trust each other. Saracen was the gruesome one, while the others would cringe at the thought of looking like they'd just stepped out of a bloody flesh shower, it didn't bother Saracen.

**A.N: This isn't the best, I know, but when I actually write the chapters, they'll be better, pinkie promise!**


	2. Larrikin Gets Recruted

**A.N: Hi, this is the first proper chapter of this story, so hope you sexy 23 viewers like this. I wasn't too sure really on this, but I hope you think it's OK. **

**I do not own Skulduggery Pleasant, if I did, I'm pretty sure I'd have a social life ;)**

Corrival Deuce sighed as his head hit his hands. The war had ended; they had one, well with a little bit of help from his trusty Dead Men. They were his idea; Larrikin, Erskine, Hopeless, Skulduggery, Ghastly, Dexter, Anton and Saracen. They were powerful mages, could do some serious damage, that was why they made such a good team, but when the war ended, they got into a fight. It resulted in Erskine and Larrikin breaking their ribs after a serious smack down, Anton almost ripping Hopeless and Ghastly to shreds, Skulduggery burning Hopeless and then Dexter was the only calm one. This ended in him also getting burned, when he tried to help his friend.

There was no way they would want to be friends again. It was worth a try though. If he could at least get Dexter, Larrikin and Erskine back, they'd definitely be able to convince the others.

Corrival's eyes kept looking to and from the phone to the door. After minutes of arguing with himself, he picked the phone up and looked through an address book underneath it. He flipped through the pages until he found Larrikins number.

He pressed the buttons and held the phone to his ears. It rang a few times but then Larrikin picked up.

"Hello?" Larrikin asked. His voice hadn't changed; it still had the same small hint of humour in, like it always did.

"Larrikin." Corrival started, but Larrikin cut him off.

"Look, Corrival, I really don't want anything to do with-" This time it was Corrivals turn to cut him off.

"Larrikin, Mevolent is not dead."

"What? But we killed him, I saw it happen."

"Skulduggery came back, didn't he?"

"Well yes, but we burned him. Not Skulduggery, but we burned Mevolent though. Wait, is this just some excuse so you can get me to come back and make up with the others?"

Corrival sighed, he was being very difficult. "Yes and no. You all need to make up, but he is still alive. That's why I called you. I thought you'd be the easiest to convince, Larrikin."

"OK, Corrival, one time, one time, this time only." Larrikin agreed at last.

"Thank you, Larrikin."

"It's ok, but good luck trying to convince the others."

"Well, that was where I was hoping you'd come in."

"Corrival, look, I don't want to talk to them, they don't want to talk to me, if I was you, I'd have called Dexter first, they don't all hate him." And then the line went dead.

Corrival's head was spinning. Sure, he was happy Larrikin had agreed, but now there seven more stubborn men to deal with. He decided to take Larrikins advice and call Dexter.


End file.
